Щука
Начнем с щуки… Многие не знакомы с самым продуктивным способом ловли этого замечательного хищника, речного волка. А способ этот на Руси давно известен. Это зимний вид рыбалки, по раннему льду. Щука в это время не уходит в глубину и стоит под самой поверхностью льда, да на мелководье. А дальше все просто, если лед уже держит человека, а снег на льду еще отсутствует. Увидеть щук проблем нет, ходишь по льду и ищешь, ШУКАешь. Нашел, СТУК колотушкой по льду, где она стоит, а потом пробиваешь лед пешней и она твоя, оглушенная, а если ушла, то ругаемся--сука.... На западе эта технология видна в их названии щуки—синоним, как правило, это копье. Пешня это тоже копье. За исключение щуки басков, у них название- zikai, что явно тянет и на щуку и на шукай. Так на то и Баски, что вся Европа не знает, откуда они взялись с своим мудреным языком, в котором корней русских навалом, как выясняется при анализе. Подледный лов щуки запечатлен в латышском языке—līdaka, в литовском- lydeka. В корне искаженный Наш лед. там и лед ledas ledus в финском щука-hauki, в эстонском- haug, наверняка связана со способом ловли на рожно(рожон)--крюк такой, на западе hook, багор. Просто до невозможности, как с этимологией нашей, так и с этимологией в славянских языках. Анализ должен быть не поверхностным, как у Фасмера и прочих ИЕ-старателей. Щука в некоторых славянских языках это не штука, а стук. Запись специальных знаков над буквами, и щ превратилось в шт. хотя буквы т нигде нет-ščuka НЕ иначе работа составителей словарей лингвистов, это они придумали специальные знаки. пример, в словенском щука -ščuka-можно читать и как скука. В польском ухитрились щуку- Szczupak -щупак—щуп—острая такая палка-аналог копья, превратить из легко читаемого в черти что. Szczupak-ступак, при том, что Szczup-тонкий, аналог нашего ЩУПЛЫЙ, по чей-то слишком продвинутой академической науке стало ступ. ЩУКА-ступак-с корнем Тонкий. Ну, прямо стукнуть по голове таких умельцев надо. Или наступить на одно место, что не воспроизводились. А русская штука это производное от стука, когда на абакусе или что более старо—четках, костяшки шелкают пальцами. Есть еще церовнослаянское щук--стук, явно под влиянием латинской записи и вернувшееся назад. в английском ; stock (n.1) -палка, то чем обычно стучат. : Old English stocc "stump, post, stake, tree trunk, log," also "pillory" (usually plural, stocks), from Proto-Germanic *stukkaz "tree trunk" (source also of Old Norse stokkr "block of wood, trunk of a tree," Old Saxon, Old Frisian stok, Middle Dutch stoc "tree trunk, stump," Dutch stok "stick, cane," Old High German stoc "tree trunk, stick," German Stock "stick, cane;" also Dutch stuk, German Stück "piece"), from PIE *(s)teu- (1) "to push, stick, knock, beat" (see steep (adj.)). : а есть и английское шок--shock--удар--что равносильно стуку. а есть и русский штык и стук одновременно ; stuck (adj.) : "unable to go any farther," 1885, past participle adjective from stick (v.). Colloquial stuck-up "offensively conceited, assuming an unjustified air of superiority" is recorded from 1829. : именно штыком не сразу пробьешь, а еще хуже вынуть обратно из обмягшего тела, ребра зажимают. есть еще слово шугать-пугать, Немецкая штука – Stück –кусок, это не единица счета, это кусок мяса, идет от названия палки—stik—- stock. У нас это штык, штырь, та же пешня. На нее нанизывали КУСОК мяса, чтоб над огнем пожарить---стэйк—Steak. счетчик на английский С Салтыковым - Щедриным проблема на раз решается. "Нет, уж про меня вы, сударь, оставьте. Что бы еще-то вы сделали, кабы богаты были? — Во-вторых, сейчас бы штучку себе завел. В Курске, ходил я к владычице молебен служить, так одну видел... ах, хороша штучка! Веришь ли, ни одной-то минуты не было, чтоб она спокойно на месте постояла! — А может, она бы в штучки-то и не пошла? — А деньги на что! презренный металл на что? Мало ста тысяч — двести бери! Я, брат, коли при деньгах, ничего не пожалею, только чтоб в свое удовольствие пожить! Я, признаться сказать, ей и в ту пору через ефрейтора три целковеньких посулил — пять, бестия, запросила! " Господа Головлевы " глава Семейный суд ." Замените штуку на суку-сучка, и сразу понятно - иносказание. У Даля месиво из разных корневых слов. Шут –шутка - обман, прикол, весело. Сука в смысле качеств плохих у человека. немецкая штука--кусок, сильно повлияло на дальнейшее развитие языка и внесло ту самую путаницу, которую не пресекли в самом начале толмачи. Попутали с нашей штука, как единица счета, получилась каша. стык—в смысле составного соединения, столярные, скорняжные и пр. работы. От слова достигать, достиг- от стегать---все что связано с качеством хорошим исполнения работы. То, что сделали ученые лингвисты, переводчики и составители словарей в 18-19 веках частично сам народ поправил, перестало использоваться, но частью осталось. Штукарить, подыматься на штуки, хитрости, козни, проделки, или на хитрости, мудрости, диковинки; или чудить, проказить. Он штукарит, у него не то на уме, это кому-нибудь ловушка! Барин все штукарил, заводил новые порядки, да и проштукарил именье. Долго ли ты еще штукарить будешь, не пора ли уняться? Штукарь м. -рка ж. кто штукарит, в разн. знач. Восстановилось ШУТКОВАТЬ. А еще появилась штукатурка-материал с другим происхождением, итальянским. | Искусник, мастер, хитрый выдумщик; | фокусник, фигляр, скоморох или шут. Штуковатый парень, хитрый, затейливый, себе на уме. Штуковитый южн. искусный. Штуковать сукно, набирать и сшивать из кусков, и вообще сшивать или штопать, чтобы не было видно. -ся, страдат. -кованье, -ковка, действ. по глаг. Штуковать, заштуковать пробитое сукно на биллиарде. Не используется теперь.. Щетина- Borste в немецком, а если назад –борщ, . Опять назад—Borschtsch, фигня Получается с транскрипцией. = щука = щу́ка уменьш. щуклёнок, мн. щукленя́та "щуренок", укр. щу́ка, др.-русск. щучина "мясо щуки" (ХV в.; см. Срезн. III, 1615), болг. щу́ка, сербохорв. шту̏ка, словен. ščúka, чеш. štika, слвц. št᾽ukа, польск. szczuka, в.-луж. šćuka, н.-луж. šćuḳ м., полаб. stäukó, наряду с этим: укр. щу́па, щупа́к, щупеля́, род. п. -еля́ти, блр. щупа́к, польск. szczupak, szczubiel, стар. szczupiel, н.-луж. šćiр́еɫ. Здесь предполагают различные расширения общего к. *skeu- с помощью -k- и -р-; см. Младенов 698; Ильинский, РФВ 78, 204. Кроме того, пытаются установить связь с щу́пать (Младенов) и щу́плый (Брюкнер 545). Абсолютно недостоверно сближение со ср.-н.-нем. schûlen "прятаться, караулить, выглядывать", ирл. cúil "укрытие", лат. obscūrus "темный" (Лёвенталь, WuS 10, 150). Весьма сомнительно и сближение со скок, скака́ть (см. Потебня у Преобр., Труды I, 120). щуренок щуриться надо чтоб увидеть см щур мелочь •• (Неудачна попытка новой этимологии у Нойхаузер ("Wiener slav. Jb.", I, 1950, стр. 111). Гипотезу о заимствовании из фин.-уг. см. Топоров – Трубачев, Лингв. анализ гидронимов Верхнего Поднепровья, М., 1962, стр. 246. – Т.) не будем туда смотретьььь